


I'm Yours, Madame

by bottombitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Short one-shot wherein Tracer eats Widowmaker out. Anonymous commission.





	I'm Yours, Madame

The scent of womanly musk filled Lena's nose as she pressed her nose against Amélie's aching twat. Dragging her face further up, she pressed her mouth hungrily to her rival's hot, wet core, while she pressed her nose against her ass. She inhaled deeply, letting the adrenaline rush through her as the woman's bitter scent did the same. Her lips wrapped around part of the soft flesh. Lena began to suckle, the desperate nature of her movements proving just how hungry she was to taste Amélie's juices.

Lena shut her eyes and focused her efforts on the movements of her tongue, the occasional sound of Amélie's sweet moans driving her onward. Amélie, meanwhile, reached her hand back to press against the back of Lena's head, holding her in place. She could feel the passion seeping through the Brit's every movement. Lena slid her hands underneath Amélie's thighs, and then lifted them up onto her shoulders. After pressing the taller woman's thighs against her neck, she buried her head in deeper, vigorously eating the woman out. The tightness surrounding her made the experience twice as arousing for her; coupled with the hand against the back of her head, urging her to slip her warm tongue deeper into the wet snatch before her, she felt truly dominated.

As her tongue bounced away from wall to wall, prompting Amélie to let out more of those moans Lena craved, she moved her hand beneath the woman's thigh to press her thumb up against her clit. As the talon operative's moans grew louder, Lena's thumb brushed harder against her sensitive clit — she didn't tease the nub, instead attacking it as if she was trying to pull Amélie's orgasm from her as soon as possible. As Lena continued to inhale the thick scent of Amélie's sex, her eyes snapped open, and then rolled back. She had almost cum without even touching herself.

Lena wanted to lift her head higher, to push her tongue against Amélie's tight ass, but the hand holding her in place kept her from moving up just yet. "Slutty little Brit," Amélie moaned through clenched teeth, pushing Lena's head further against her body; in response, Lena's tongue pushed deeper into her, sliding between the slick walls with determination. Passion flowed through her every move. The moment that Amélie's grip on her head loosened, Lena pulled back to press kisses along the outside of her labia, and then dragged her tongue from the top of her pussy down towards her clit. Her thumb, shifting to spread open the puffy labia, made way for Lena's tongue.

She began to flick the muscle across the sensitive nub, catching Amélie off-guard. Due to the overwhelming pleasure, she was forced to shift her legs from Lena's shoulders, spreading them out as her back arched. Lena's hand moved up to run along Amélie's spine, first moving up about halfway before sliding down again, fingers parting to slide across each side. Amélie shivered, her breaths shallow. Not being able to look at Lena meant that almost everything done to her was a surprise, including what Lena did next.

Dragging her tongue up, over the clit and past the aching hole above, Lena moved herself even further upward. Her fingers and tongue bet at the patch of skin between Amélie's two holes, after which her fingers moved down to press inside the woman's core, while Lena's tongue headed towards her destination from the beginning — Amélie's asshole. A rich, bitter taste waited for Lena, something between sweat and musk, and though most people would have probably found it disgusting, Lena couldn't get enough of it. She flicked her tongue along the tasty hole in wide strokes, letting the rich taste coat her tongue, before shutting her mouth to swallow the saliva she had built up. She felt like a whore, and she loved it. Even if she hadn't, with the constant barrage of moans slipping from Amélie's hesitant lips, how could she stop?

Her fingers pressed deeper, finding movement easy within the warm, slick entrance. They twisted around each other, Lena's hand turning as she tried to find the way to get them the deepest; when she found it, her fingers fell into a swift rhythm, moving so quickly that Amélie's cunt juices began to gush around them. Their rhythm would dip every time Lena became too distracted by the taste of Amélie's musky asshole, but for the most part were more than enough to please, a third finger even being added in alongside the first two as Lena slowed their movements, focusing more on searching for Amélie's g-spot than a fast rhythm.

When she found it, Amélie pushed back against Lena's fingers with a loud moan, her asshole twitching against the attacking tongue at the same time. As the tighter hole winked against her tongue, Lena pulled it back, instead pressing her lips to the hole for a sloppy kiss. After following up with a couple more, she gave one final, long one, during which she moreso sucked on the hole than kissed it, before pulling back to catch her breath. Even an inch or so away, she was still joined to Amélie's aching anus by a single string of saliva, which eventually broke and fell down to cover Lena's chin, already coated in the older woman's love juices.

It was as Lena was leaning forward to press another kiss to Amélie's asshole that she felt Amélie push back against her, burying Lena's fingers as deep inside herself as she could. When Lena realised that Amélie was cumming, she quickly leaned her head forward to lick, suck and kiss at the usually optional hole — it certainly wouldn't be optional whenever she was down there, that was for sure. Amélie's cunt convulsed around her fingers, and gushed onto them, her juices running over Lena's palm and down her forearm, all while the spunky Brit continued to fuck Amélie's ass with her tongue. Lena only pulled back when Amélie had stopped twitching.

She sat there for a moment, looking pleased with herself but a little dazed. Amélie, active despite her recent orgasm, moved to her knees, before pressing her body against Lena's. She moved herself a few inches higher than Lena, before reaching up with her hands to hold the girl's face. Her fingers and thumbs worked to open the Brit's mouth, after which Amélie laid hers a couple of inches above, and then spat directly into it. Lena's eyes glazed over with love and passion, but more importantly with a sense of depravity; nothing asserted Amélie's dominance over her more, even if Lena knew how to be a brat. She closed her mouth when she was allowed to, and swallowed the spit without hesitation, her untouched cunt pulsating between her legs, begging for the attention that it was unlikely to get.


End file.
